


Suck me in, make me drown

by Insignias



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa shows his appreciation for Rei's cooperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck me in, make me drown

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently there’s a Drama CD where Nagisa suggests shaving Rei to decrease his drag, and therefore time, in the water. If that wasn’t an excuse for blowjob PWPs _I don’t know what is_.

It's the most ridiculous thing. 

Absolutely, utterly, entirely; every encompassing adverb his short-circuiting brain can sputter out as Nagisa slides him deeper in; wet and hot and tight enough to make him come right there. Rei's done research-- _every_ teenage boy has done research--but he'd never actually thought someone would--that Nagisa-san would--

"Mm," The blond hums, sounding inordinately pleased as he pulls off in one slow glide. Miracle of miracles, Rei doesn't come, but it's pathetically close; made even more so by the thin trail of spit and precum that clings to Nagisa's lips. 

The other teen has the nerve to beam up at him, all mischief and unchecked charm. "I'm glad we shaved you," his fingers trace the now-smooth skin; reddened and sensitive from their recent abuse. Lotion should help with the burn, his mind supplies. An inane detail, considering their circumstances. "though I like hairy Rei-chan, too! It makes you manly." 

"What are you implyy-- _ah_ \--" It's just like him to not wait for a reply, diving back in to take his cock deep again only to pull back after one tight suck. 

"You know, Rei-chan," Nagisa chirps, as if they're having a actual damned conversation, "they say pubic hair grows back pretty fast," He sucks a kiss to the base of Rei's shaft hard enough to hurt, one hand strokes his shaft and the gives a gentle squeeze to his balls. "so we might have to do this a lot." 

"What are you-- _nn_ -talking about, Nagisa-san?" He tries; toes curling and face afire. "I agreed for, for research purposes _nnoo_ Nagisa takes him in his mouth again, for no discernible reason other than to shut him up; tongue curling and pulling himself closer in short, quick sucks. It's enough to make Rei's hips try to thrust on their own. His own hand, the one not clenched tight to the bench he's sitting on, reaching to cup the back of Nagisa's head, to pull him close or, or hold him there, but--but that would be rude, unacceptable--completely--he can't--

He wants to call it relief when Nagisa pulls free again, but all he can do is stare at him; panting and shaking; the fingers against the back of Nagisa's head flexing clenching without his instruction. 

"Rei-chan." Nagisa croons, sweet as sin; his nimble fingers working with calm efficiency; slick with spit. "I like how smooth you are down here, but I can't really smell you anymore." He pouts, and looks up at Rei through impossibly long eyelashes, " So I was thinking and..." He pauses, for what has to be dramatic effect, his burgeoning grin can only mean that. "I want you to fuck my face. To shove my head onto your cock until I can't breathe and make me swallow all you've got." The blond beams, delighted by his own suggestion. "That'll make up for it, don't you think?" 

He says it so sweetly, as if it's such a mundane thing to ask. But Rei's never--he's never even thought of doing that to a woman, let alone a man! And--what should he do? Should he--but-- if he factors in the vertical height of the bench as (y), the best position in correlation to the actual act (z) it would be to stand, but he has to take account of Nagisa's height as well, so that would be (x), and--

"Honestly!" He hears, distant to his mental calculations, and then it's heat and tight and wet, sucking him down like a favorite treat. Rei can't help but cry out, automatic and high as Nagisa's hands slide around to grasp his ass, pulling him even closer. 

"Nagisa-san, _ah_ \--" His protests fall away half-formed as Nagisa squeezes, and swallows once, twice around him; determined to take him all in. 

"Nagisa--san, wait, I--" But his hips twitch forward inexorably, drawn in by the impossible tightness of Nagisa's mouth; his throat fluttering over him as Nagisa fights his gag reflex and swallows again and again. 

His hips keep moving, working himself deeper with tiny thrusts, even as some small corner of his brain tries to cling to sanity, "Stop. Stop, if you don't I'll--" But Nagisa _growls_ and swallows again, nails digging tight into Rei's skin, and he can't hold on. He comes, shuddering, down Nagisa's working throat. 

Distantly he registers noises, dulled and echoing in the empty locker room, but it's too far away and he's still caught up in the aftershocks of his orgasm, near-blind with it. It isn't until someone gently pushes him back onto the bench that he can remember there's more to attend to. 

It's just his luck that once he pushes his glasses back into place, the first thing he sees is Nagisa's smug grin; pleased and sticky and rubbing his lower lip, licking whatever he finds there. 

"That was fun." He says finally, voice hoarse. It sends a shiver down Rei's spine. 

Nagisa clambers to his feet, surprisingly graceful, and Rei's eyes widen as a familiar red stains his cheeks. He swallows.

The blond cocks his head as he watches the other teen, all innocence, until his hand slips down to cup himself, mischievous intent in every inch of his smile. "Ready to do me?"


End file.
